


See me

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] can’t handle being invisible to Tom anymore, to many feelings have been bottling up inside her which she is desperate to get rid of





	See me

“She is absolutely breathtaking” Tom gushed while staring at the picture of his newest love interest, forcing you to mentally scoff while rolling you eyes. Jealousy never looked good on you but having to witness the person you loved so much gush over another female while being completely oblivious to your feelings for him was the most stressful and painful thing you had to go through.

Being Tom’s best friend was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because his wisdom, intelligence, humor and kindness often helped you through the day and any struggles you faced. He was a very loyal friend that always had your back and was willing to drop anything just to help you regardless his own situation.

It was a curse because despite that Tom knew you inside out and could read you like an open book, he never  _saw_  through you. He never saw the way you longingly stared into his eyes, the love for him taking over your whole body. He never saw the gorgeous smile that crept onto your face while staring at him passionately talking about the things he loved, he never got a clear view of all the subtle but obvious hints you dropped regarding your romantic feelings for him.

Being in love with your best friend and have him act like you’re invisible whenever you tried to show him your love was the most frustrating and heartbreaking thing ever.

“[Y/N]?” Tom asked, waving his hand in front of your face with an amused smile on his face. You jumped slightly and cleared your throat, “Sorry, I got a bit distracted” you said, a little bit embarrassed that he had caught you daydreaming. But you forced yourself to not roll your eyes at the fact that he wouldn’t know that it was about it him, even if you would blurt it out.

“I said that Alicia just texted me and asked me to have dinner with her tonight” he announced which made your heart drop to the pit of your stomach and make a big lump form in the pit of your stomach. The thought of the two of them enjoying dinner together while laughing, talking and kissing made your heart clench painfully in your chest. You wanted to be the one having dinner with him, for the longest time now. Despite the jealousy you felt rushing through your body, you forced a smile, “That’s great”.

Tom hummed and nodded his head with a smile on his face, “Well, I should get going” you exclaimed and quickly stood up, taking your purse and adjusting your skirt before immediately rushing your way towards the door, “But wait!” your best friend called out behind you, “You just got here, [Y/N]!” you waved a hand in the air, “I’m feeling sick, I’ll text you once I’ll feel better” before leaving his house, not caring to look back and catch Tom’s concerned gaze.

You quickly got into your car and pulled out of his driveway while thick tears made their way down your cheeks, “Damn you” you hissed to yourself while making your way to your own place, ready to hide beneath your sheets and cry your heart out.

 

* * *

 

Once you had arrived at your house, you immediately took a nap to try to cope with the heartache. You had hoped to sleep throughout the rest of the day but were so disappointed when your mind and body were well rested in the early evening, meaning that you still had to explain Tom your abrupt departure and then have him gush about his date later on.

You had woken up with guilt churning in your stomach as you knew that Tom was probably worried about you. So, after you had freshened up, you drove back to your best friend’s place while silently wondering for how long you’d be able to hide your true feelings for him.

Once you arrived at his house, you took the extra key he had given you and welcomed yourself into his home, smiling once the familiar scent filled your nostrils. You were about to call out to him when you heard his voice talking in the kitchen.

“Here we go” you mumbled to yourself while closing the front door behind you and then making your way to the living room. You dropped your purse on the couch and continued to make your way towards the kitchen but stopped once you were about to enter it at the mention of your name.

“So, what does [Y/N] think about me?” a female voice asked your best friend who cleared his throat, “I showed her a few of your pictures, she likes you” Tom answered, making your heart drop to the pit of your stomach upon realizing that his date had begun and you were the main topic.

You clenched your jaw and slowly took a step inside the kitchen, getting a view of Tom and Alicia sitting at the counter, a bottle of wine opened up and the two of them eating spaghetti with meatballs. You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes once Alicia fed Tom a meatball and wiped the tomato sauce off the corner of his mouth, seductively licking and sucking at her thumb while staring deeply into his eyes.

She cleared her throat and furrowed her eyebrows, “And are you okay with dating me while knowing that she’s in love with you?” Alicia asked and took another bite of her meatball, making you bite down on your tongue to not voice your irritation at the fact that even she knew about your feelings for your best friend.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What? No, [Y/N] is not in love with me” he spoke determined, making your heart shatter into tiny pieces in your chest. “I know her inside out, she isn’t in love with me. Which I’m honestly glad about because we wouldn’t last” he chuckled which made Alicia smile as she knew that nothing was standing in the way of getting together with Tom.

Tears brimmed your eyes as his words rang through your ears, “Plus, she is a little bit weird but not in the way I like it. I really love her as a dear friend and would do anything for her but us together is something that wouldn’t feel right to me” you gasped loudly at Tom’s words as they felt like you had been slapped across the face.

Him and Alicia immediately turned their head to the entrance of the kitchen and gasped out loud when seeing you standing there, tears streaming down your face as you shook your head before rushing back to the living room.

“[Y/N]!” Tom yelled after you but you ignored his call for the second time for the day and rushed out of his house to your car. Once you had reached it, you realized that you had forgotten the keys along with your purse in his house, making you let out a loud “Fuck!” while clenching your jaw.

Seconds later, Tom came running out of the house with your purse in his hands and a regretful look on his face. “Please come inside and let us talk about it” he begged but you let out a sob and held your hand out, “My purse”. Your best friend frowned “Please, [Y/N]. It was never my intention to put you in such distress, tell me what made you cry” he begged while holding your purse behind his back so that you weren’t able to reach for it.

“Damn it, Tom! You just broke my heart so have the decency to let me go!” you cried loudly before sniffling and wiping the tears off your face. He frowned deeply at your words and stared deeply into your eyes, “W-What…? So, Alicia is right…?” he asked dumbfounded, not being able to wrap his head around the thought of you being in love with him.

“Yes, she is!” you burst out, not being able to control your emotions anymore. “After all these years of being friends with you, I fell for you. Hard, so hard that I did everything to keep you around me, cut off people and reschedule my plans with other friends just to be with you!” you confessed while glaring at him.

“What you find  _weird_  about me are the things I did to stay close to you! And what breaks my heart the most is that everybody around me was able to see right through me, they immediately knew that I had fallen for you. Everybody saw it but you!” more tears made their way down your cheeks.

Tom was in complete and utter shock while clinging onto every word that left your lips, his heart painfully clenching in his chest at the realization that he had misjudged and neglected you a little bit. “ **I just wanted to be seen by you**. Just you, Tom” your voice cracked at the end as you shook your head and clenched your eyes shut at the unbearable pain in your chest.

“I did everything I could to get your attention, tried my best to make you happy and still have you be so oblivious to the most obvious fact” you sniffled while slowly reopening your eyes and staring deeply into Tom’s eyes, anger, disappointment and so much pain clouding yours.

“[Y/N]…” your best friend swallowed hard as he slowly brought your purse out from behind his back and handed it over to you, the silent hint that you were free to leave and also the official sign that he held onto his previous statement. You bit your lip and quickly took your purse from his grasp, your heart heavy in your chest.

Without a word, you turned around and unlocked your car and opened the door, tossing your purse onto the passenger’s seat while listening to Tom walking his way back into your car. You stared at the steering wheel for a few seconds, so heartbroken and disappointed that your best friend let you go without a word from what just had happened.

“Tom” you called out to him and turned around, swallowing hard when he stopped walking at the sound of your voice and turned around to meet your gaze. He quickly walked up to you, “Yeah?” he softly asked, willing to do anything you’d be willing to ask from him.

“Our friendship is over” you stated, immediately feeling a heavy weight being lifted from your chest, reality finally hitting you. Tom frantically shook his head as his heart began to pound in his chest, “No, [Y/N]. Please don’t do this, we’ll get over it and even laugh about it a little while from now on” he forced a chuckle, failing to brighten up the mood.

You scoffed loudly, “No. Your whole reaction to the thought of me being in love with you is the reason why you couldn’t see it” you stated, your heart painfully clenching at the ugly truth. “I know what you really think about me and it gives me no reason to stay friends with you” you mumbled.

Tom was left speechless at your words, “A-And I think it’s also a sign to start a new chapter in my life. A new beginning with new people entering it, people who actually fully love, support and root for me, not hide what they truly think about me” your best friend shook his head while tears brimmed his eyes, “Stop, please don’t” he pleaded but you shook your head.

“No” your voice cracked, “I need this closure to start my recovery” you stated and took a deep breath, “Having this closure will also help me get over you. Meet someone who will see right trough me and understand me, support and  **love**  me back” you sniffled and took a long glance at Tom whose lips was trembling as the heartbreak consumed him.

“I wish you the best Tom, please respect my decision and don’t contact me again. Goodbye” you said and turned around, getting into your car. Without looking back, you pulled out of his driveway while shaking your head, “Off to a new chapter of my life” you whispered to yourself, heartbroken about what just had happened but also relieved that you had been freed from your shackles.

 


End file.
